


a pinch of spice

by altrie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie
Summary: When something unexpected happens at the dining table, Sebastian takes advantage of the opportunity.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	a pinch of spice

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a Twitter thread for the "microphilia" prompt of Kinktober 2020 (prompt list [here](https://twitter.com/kinktober2021/status/1292137619640459272?s=20)), and has been edited slightly for formatting.
> 
> Inspired by the art at the beginning of chapter 82, "That Butler, Laughing Out Loud," because tiny Ciel in a teacup is cute.

After Ciel shrinks at the dinner table, he orders Sebastian to take him back to his room. The servants likely won’t see him like this, but he’s eager to avoid questions - or worse, Mey Rin or Finny deciding he’s cute. Sebastian tells him he’s quite cute anyway, just to see his small pout, and puts him in a clean teacup to transport him.

Once in his room, Sebastian picks him up to check on him, setting Ciel in the gloved palm of his contract hand and peering down at him. He lifts Ciel’s legs up one at a time, stretches his arms up and feels his tiny hands.

“Stop touching me!” Ciel calls out - his voice is smaller but no less angry than usual.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Sebastian asks. He continues to rub his fingers over the bare skin of Ciel’s thigh, barely the width of a twig in this form. The miniature earl makes a noise and Sebastian looks at his flushed face. _Ah_.

He runs his finger up Ciel’s thigh, to the hem of his shorts, and pushes the fabric up slightly so he can reveal slightly more of his skin. Ciel’s body shifts toward and then away from Sebastian’s touch - and then toward it once more.

“Remove your right glove,” Ciel says, looking away. “That’s an order.”

“So you don’t want me to stop touching you, hm?” Sebastian teases gently; but nonetheless bites the tip of his glove and slowly pulls it off, discarding it thoughtlessly. With his bare hand, he touches Ciel’s thigh again, drawing his hand up to carefully unfasten Ciel’s shorts.

“Your body is so small, young master, it’s like I’m unwrapping a candy.” He pulls the shorts down and carefully takes them off over Ciel's shoes. Ciel is laid out on his palm, his tiny, naked cock hardening for Sebastian before his eyes.

“You do like this, I see.” Sebastian grins; he holds Ciel’s legs apart with his index and ring fingers and presses his middle finger to Ciel’s small member. The boy cries out softly and pushes his hips up into Sebastian’s gentle grip. Sebastian rewards him by continuing to give him attention, his strokes small but consistent, as Ciel ruts against his finger.

The earl moans carelessly, and Sebastian is thrilled that he’s the only one to see him and hear him like this - even if Ciel raised his voice now, it would be impossible for the servants to hear. Ciel grips onto Sebastian’s dark fingernail with his own tiny hands, trying to increase the pressure of his finger on his cock, so Sebastian obliges him, quickening the pace of his strokes.

Finally, Ciel arches up and comes against Sebastian’s finger. He pants as he lies back down against Sebastian’s clothed hand and looks up at the demon.

Sebastian brings his finger up to his mouth and licks Ciel’s small mess there. “I’m not quite done with you yet,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> [Share the original thread here](https://twitter.com/aultrie/status/1312180665513730048).


End file.
